all for you
by dee star12
Summary: Bella is completly OC. takes place when Jacob becomes a werewolf and doesn't see her for 3 weeks. bella realsise she doesnt need Jacob and becomes utterly idependent. a day down first beach with Tyler, Angela, Mike, Jess, Lauren and a run in with the La Push pack changes everythig in the blink of an eye.


**My second fanfic! Yay! Bella hasn't found out about the werewolves yet and Leah, Collin, Seth and Brady are already phased and all of their ages or slightly different**

**Sam and Emily-20**

**Jared, Paul and Leah-19**

**Quil, Embry, Jacob and Bella-17**

**Seth, Collin and Brady-16**

**PM me if you are interested in BETA-ring this story, it would be much appreciated **

**Bella PoV**

He hasn't talked to me in 3 weeks. And I've slowly began to drift back into my zombie state. He had promised me that he would never leave me like Edward did-wait! I just said Edwards name without flinching! Edward, Edward, Edward! Yes, this is fantastic, I'll have to thank Jac- now I did flinch. _He _had healed the gaping hole in my chest that Edward had left, and now he had caused one himself! _Perfect. _

Well, I'm not about to become that stupid little girl without a backbone that I had been when Edward left me. No, I was going to be strong, show him that I didn't give a crap about him or that- that _cult _he now hangs around with. Yeah I know about them, the amount of times I've called Billy and he's told me Jacob is still sick and then I go down to La Push and see him walking around with his new _friends_ as fit as a fiddle, that's just taking the piss.

I had noticed that over the past few weeks, that I had started to change. I had become more confident and slightly more sure of myself, I no longer blushed at every compliment that was given to me and I certainly didn't take crap from _anyone. _My appearance had also changed, I had grown a little bit more, my once "flat as a pancake" 32A chest was now a hefty 34C, my hips had gotten wider, my ass was bigger and had more bounce to it, and my once plain mahogany hair colour was now a striking black colour (and that was without hair dye!), I had to tell Charlie that I just felt like a change in colour and luckily for me he believed it.

I was straightening my hair when my phone started blaring out Payphone by Maroon 5

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Angela was calling

"hey Ang! What's up?" I asked

"hey B, me, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben and Eric are heading down to La Push, it's actually sunny! Would you like to come?" she asked

"er..." I started but she cut me off quickly

"oh gosh I forgot! Those er, _ex-_friends could be there couldn't they! How can I be so stupid. We can go somewhere else!" she offered

"no, no it's fine. I'd love to come, could you give me a lift there?" I asked

"oh, er sure. I'm glad you're not letting them stop you from having your fun" she said

"nobody's going to stop me from having fun! Oh! I think we have some beer and Vodka in the house somewhere, I'll bring that down!" I exclaimed getting excited

"since when did you drink, Isabella Swan?" I could literally hear the smirk in her voice

"never you mind. I'll see you in a few, yeah?" I asked

"yeah sure, see you soon" she said and hung up. I chucked my phone onto my bed and continued straightening my hair. When I was finished, I tied it up in a high ponytail and began to look through my wardrobe for something to wear. Angela was right, it was sunny and I one of my other many changes was me being able to get a tan. So I threw on a my red bikini that Angel had forced me to buy on one of our shopping trips after my "growth spurt". I pulled on a pair of light blue denim shorts and a white vest top, not caring that you could see my bikini through it. I grabbed a towel and a spare change of clothes and underwear and shoved them into a bag, I then got a separate bag for twelve cans of beer, the bottle of vodka _and _I even found a bottle of good ol' Jack Daniels! This was going to be an interesting day at the beach!

10 minutes later, I heard Angela honk the car horn, and I _squealed _with excitement. I grabbed my bags of the table and dashed out of the house. I turned around and tried to lock the door but failed

"a little help here?" I called out

"aha, sure thing" Mike said, I sighed. _Mike Newton_ the idiot who didn't know a thing about personal space. He tried to lean around me "accidently" brushing my ass with his hand.

"take the bags" I said thrusting the bags toward him. He looked at my hands and took the bags and nearly crippled under the weight. I rolled my eyes

"man up Mike, they're not that heavy" I said as I locked the door.

"huh, then you must be freakishly strong, 'cause this bag" he said gesturing with his head to the bag that contained all of the alcohol "weighs a bloody tonne." I looked at him in surprise, they had seemed almost weightless to me. But then again, I have started to go to yoga and gym with Angela recently...

" oh well, I'll take them back now" I said taking the bags from him. I strolled around to the boot of Angela's car and looked back at Mike who was watching my ass. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but let it pass. I dropped the bags in to the boot and hopped into the front of car.

"Tyler, Lauren and Jess are already down there, I said we'd be there shortly" Angela informed me as we sped off to La Push. Luckily for me I found the pair of sunglasses I had lost, in her car. I put them on and turned up the Radio, which was playing Chasing the Sun by The Wanted

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotised by drums _

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

I hadn't realised I was singing, until Angela spoke

"you have a beautiful voice" she said softly, I smiled over at her

"thank you" I replied as we pulled into the familiar parking lot of La Pushes first beach. I bounced out of the car and ran to the boot.

"someone's happy" Tyler said as he got up from a bench

"yes, I have Jake" I said winking at him as I pulled the bags from the boot "where are Jess and Lauren?"

"oh, they're sat down at the beach gawping at these native's playing football..._topless" _Tyler said, I sighed. I knew _he'd _be with them, every single one of them looked like sex on legs...

"oh well, I know you look good topless" I said handing over a can of beer, he smiled widely at me

"I knew you were watching me" he teased, truth be told, Tyler was FIT! I'd seen him mowing the lawn of his parents house shirtless recently and couldn't help but gaze at him. I mocked surrender

"oh dang it! you caught me!" I said before opening my own can of beer and took a swig "are we going to the beach or what?" I asked. Angela laughed and picked her and Mike a can of beer too and We headed towards the beach. Tyler was right, Jess and Lauren were down the beach but they weren't just gawping at the..._ cult _ play football, they were practically _drooling _over them. I laughed and chucked them two cans of beer. That caught their attention. Lauren looked around at me and her jaw dropped

"since when did Bella Swan drink and wear barely nothing?" she asked still looking at me slack-jawed. I noticed _him _look around and his eyes widen when they saw me.

"since now. Are you going to drink that?" I said pointing towards her untouched can, seen as I had already finished my first one.

"er, s-sure" she replied and opened the can, I shrugged my shoulders and got my towel out of my bag and placed on the sand. I shimmied my shorts off and peeled off my vest top and lay down on the towel, closed my eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. The next thing I knew, my sunlight was being blocked. I leant up on my elbows and looked up to see Quil Aterea smiling down on me.

"can I help you?" I said in annoyance

"there are _a lot _of things you can help me with" he smirked

"well sorry to disappoint you, but you'll just have to deal with them yourself" I replied, lying back down again. I stole a quick glance up at him to see his smirk gone, and there was a redish tinge to his cheeks

"oh, sorry. Did I embarrass you? Did I make you feel..._uncomfortable" _I asked gesturing towards the bulge in his pants. His cheeks got darker. "run along now Quil, you clearly can dish it out but can't take it" I said and reached out for the vodka.

"you sure it's a good idea to be doing that?" one of the others asked... Paul

"no, but..." I said and took a swig, Paul's eyes widened. I felt someone tap my shoulder , I turned round to see Tyler

"you gonna share?" he asked, I pretended to think about it before handing the bottle over cautiously, he rolled his eyes and I laughed. I looked back around and the whole cult was now there watching me.

"yes" I asked, getting seriously pissed off that they thought they could just come over here and watch me. I looked around at them all, waiting for an answer

"Bells, are you seriously drinking at 11 in the morning?" ..._he _asked me. I looked over to him and glared into his eyes, his shoulders slumped slightly and he shook his head

"yes I'm _seriously drinking at 11 in the morning_" I replied "you got a problem with that?" I asked

"n-n-no" he stuttered.

"good, you can leave me alone now" I said and took another swig of vodka, it was snatched out of my hands before I could even take another swig

"hey" I yelled looking around to see who took it. it was in _his _hands "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I seethed, they all looked taken back by me using a curse word, I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out. "give" I said

"this isn't like you, Bells, you _never _drink" he said

"well I do now, I thought that you said that you didn't have a problem with it?" I said giving him my best _this is because of you _glare. Luckily for me, he got the message

" I _am _sorry Bells, but you shouldn't be drinking because of it. can we talk?" he asked. He huffed out a breath of air

"sure, as long as you give me my vodka back after" I said and followed him away from the group.

"so what do you want?" I asked, showing no emotion, he stepped towards me with his arms outstretched

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come and see you but Sam- I really missed you" he said and tried to pull me into a hug. I shoved him away and he stumble back a couple of feet

"no! just no. I only came to talk to you so I could get my drink back. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses" I spat. He looked at me in shock, more so at the fact that I actually shoved him.

"Bells, please..." he pleaded.

"No, Jacob" I said storming past him and grabbing the bottle out of his vice like grip, his eyes widened again. I continued walking back towards the beach when I heard Jacob whisper

"I still love you Bells" I don't think I was meant to hear that, it was that quite I _shouldn't _have been able to hear him say it

"excuse me?" I asked in disbelief, he looked up at me, his jaw slack eyes wide. When will he ever stop being so shocked.

"whatever Jacob, you can't say you love someone after not seeing them for three weeks" I said and stormed back to the beach, drinking the rest of the vodka on the way. I arrived back at the beach and reached for the bottle of Jack, I flopped down onto the floor and took a long swig. It burned my throat and made me want to gag, but I fought it back and continued drinking until the bottle was empty. I looked around to see all of the cult looking completely shocked, until I locked eyes with one ridiculously handsome boy, and devotion and loved swelled in his eyes.

**Oooooh! Who is it? I'm sooo evil ;) I hope you review my story! It'd be a major boost**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
